Meeting In The Moonlight
by jackdagger
Summary: A short but sweet Kietro fic.


I wrote this for a school assignment a year or so ago, but I really liked the way it turned out. I always liked the "Kietro" pairing.  
  
Kitty nearly ran through the forest, checking her lighted watch every few seconds. "Late, I'm almost late," she murmured. It was a moonless night, and the only illumination came from the glittering stars high above her. It was hard to see, but she finally reached her destination.  
  
It was in the middle of the forest, almost, and stretched about fifteen feet across and wide. The bright green grass was long and thick, and glistened in the starlit night with traces of early dew. A small brook ran through it, and filtered into a small waterfall beneath a large, smooth rock. Kitty had first discovered the place when she had strolled from Mr. McCoy's nature study group, and it was now her private, secret place she'd go when she wanted to be separated from the world.  
  
But this time she was surprised to see a figure sitting on the rock, glazing up at the sky. Kitty gasped and drew back, afraid of the stranger who had violated her haven in the middle of the night, but she noticed the way the starlight glittered off of his platinum hair, and realized she knew who it was.  
  
"Pietro? What are you doing here?" she called out, her voice a little shaky.  
  
Pietro jumped a bit in surprise, but stayed seated. He tossed a glare over his shoulder at Kitty, then turned back to the sky. "I thought I was the only one who knew about this place."  
  
Kitty tilted her head and took a step closer. "I've been coming here for years. I thought I was the only one who came here." She paused, and then repeated her earlier question. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm here to see the meteor shower. You?"  
  
"Same," Kitty said, somewhat sourly. "Why else would I be here in the middle of the night?"  
  
Pietro shrugged. "What time is it." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Kitty lit up her watch and scowled. "It's like, almost 2 A.M. And the shower is going to start any minute now, so if you don't mind..."  
  
"Oh come on, Kitty, you're not gonna kick me out, are you?" He looked at her and smiled. It was such a cute smile, like a begging puppy, and Kitty couldn't help but smile back. Pietro shuffled over to the right side of the rock and gestured to the other half. Kitty walked over and sat next to him. They were silent for awhile, just looking upward. The meteor shower hadn't started yet.  
  
"So..." Pietro began, a little uncomfortably. "Have you ever seen one of these before?"  
  
Kitty fiercely shook her head. "I always wanted to, though. You?"  
  
"Yeah." He laid back and put his hands behind his head. "Once. When I was really little, my dad took me and my sister out on his yacht to watch one. It was amazing. I still remember it... I'll never forget it. One of my few happy childhood memories, I guess."  
  
Kitty was speechless. Pietro never talked about his family before, to anyone, and here he was, opening up to her. They hardly knew each other, either. Sure, they'd met in school before and on the battlefield of course, but Kitty was a brainy little Freshman not to mention an X-Man, and Pietro was a fast-living punk in the Brotherhood, who was also one of the most popular sophomores in Bayville High.  
  
"You're not your usual self tonight, are you?" Kitty asked softly. She hugged herself closer, and Pietro noticed she was shivering in the cool Summer air. He sighed.  
  
"No, Kitty, I'm not." He reached to the side of him and picked up his leather jacket. "Here." He draped it around Kitty's bare shoulders, and she looked up at him and smiled. Pietro was glad it was so dark. He didn't want Kitty to see him blush.  
  
"Look!" Kitty shrieked, pointing up at the sky. Pietro looked up just in time to see a silverfish speck streak across the sky. "It's starting," she whispered.  
  
It was beautiful. One by one the shooting stars snaked across the clear night sky, lighting it up for just a brief second. Kitty couldn't take her eyes off the spectacle. "Wow," she breathed.  
  
"Yeah," Pietro answered softly, and gently placed his arm around Kitty's back. Kitty looked from the sky to him and smiled again, inching closer to snuggle next to him. They watched the rest of the meteor shower in each others' arms, and when it was over, Pietro kissed Kitty's forehead and held her close, as they were lulled to sleep by the gentle sounds of the night. 


End file.
